(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of fixing roofing tiles to a roofing structure, and a clip suitable for such method.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In areas where tile clipping methods are not used, the nailing of tiles through preformed punched holes in the tiles is a common practice.
It has been found that the practice of nailing tiles only, is unsatisfactory under high wind conditions to prevent lifting of the nose end of the upper tile under wind suction. This will occur even if every tile is nailed rather than the standard practice of nailing every second or third tile.